loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Road of Tempiute
The Endless Road of Tempiute was a special event on the North American server, near the Player City Ekechi 51. It lasted between July 25, 2016-August 31, 2016. Lore Tempiute Village. A small but well-known area near Ekechi 51, infamous for rumors of mysterious life that takes form along the ‹Road of the Unseen›. Although this has only been known to be a rumor, there are Landers who speak of an unsettling power emanating the village as of late. These murmurs have been followed by an even more unsettling event: nobody who walks in can come out. Then, a sole man stumbled through the invisible barrier. A man sent as a messenger. Life forms from the ‹Road of the Unseen› have taken shape as daemons, and have transformed the Road into the ‹Endless Road›. Is it truly endless? Will those trapped in the Endless Road ever be able to escape? There is only one way to find out. Challenge the Endless Road, and earn the fruits of your labor. For these daemons can be subjugated to your will, and their items ripe for the taking. Overview The Endless Road consisted of 375 zones, with a respawn point located every 25 floors. Each zone became progressively more difficult and had a level requirement to enter. The next respawn point would automatically be activated upon defeating the zone boss. After entering a new zone, you couldn't go back to the previous zone, and those who entered the Endless Road could not exit until the end of the event or until they had cleared the 375th floor. Many players with Summoner characters went into the dungeon for the chance to acquire the event-only Summon Attackers, such as Sword Princess: Concordia, that appeared as Raid Bosses. In order to acquire them, there were two steps involved: first, acquire a ‹Bottle of Daemon Spirits›, which could be created after collecting 50 ‹Daemon Spirits› that were dropped by enemies in the area, or bought from certain NPCs at a certain price; second, beat the zone boss. Zone bosses respawned every 12-24 hours after being killed, and if a zone boss was in the process of respawning, everyone in that zone had to wait for it. Between zones 1-6, the Raid Bosses were x1-rank (24 people), zones 7-10 were x2-ranked (48 people), zones 11-13 were x3-rank raid bosses (72 people), and zones 14-15 were x4-rank raid bosses (96 people). Although all the enemies in this raid were daemons, not all daemons were enemies. Some would appear as either neutral or allied NPCs that would give out quests. A couple of them were required as guest party members in order to fight the zone bosses, and Atharva Inc. used this event as a way to test some updates to NPC AI. Trivia *Tempiute Village is the former name of Rachel, Nevada. *The Town of Rachel has mild fame due to its proximity to Nevada State Route 375, also known as the Extraterrestrial Highway. It is from this highway that Atharva Inc. decided to give the "Endless Road" a total of 375 zones.